narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsunami Hozuki
Tsunami Hozuki is the wife of Kisame Hoshikage and the Mother of Suigetsu Hozuki and Mangetsu Hozuki. "Tsunami" means "Hurricane". Basic Information Name: Tsunami Hozuki Birthdate: January 21 Age: 25 Gender: Female Blood Type: O Affiliation: Kirigakure Family: *Mizuki Hozuki(Father) *Aoi Ame (Mother) ___________________________ *Kisame Hoshikage (Husband) *Mangetsu Hozkuki (Son, deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki (Son) Early Life Tsunami Hozuki was born in the Mother Island in the Sea Country. She was the only child of Mizuki Hozuki and Aoi Ame. Her family was incredibly poor so she was sold to Orochimaru. In the encampment, Tsunami met a boy named Kisame Hoshikage. They became close friends quickly. Tsunami and Kisame endured the pain of the encampment together and that made them stronger. When the two turned 9, they escaped the encampment and fled to Kirigakure. Tsunami wasn't as strong as Kisame and barely made it halfway in the journey. Kisame wanted to return back to the encampment but Tsunami refused. Kisame carried her all the way to the shoreline. Tsunami, half-dead by then, said "I'll become the best so that I'll never scare you again". Kisame in turn promised, "I will become the best to protect you". In Kirigakure, they trained together to become the best. And the best is what they became. At the age of 15, the two became memebers of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Kisame became famous as "Kiri's Demonic Shark" and Tsunami became known as "The Mist's Hurricane". They became the best of the best. Teenaged Life Upon hearing the news of being accepted into the Seven Swordsmens, Kisame asked Tsunami to marry him. Tsunami gladly accepted. Within the first year of marriage, they had they first child, Mangetsu Hozuki. Even after Mangetsu's birth, Tsunami continued to work because the family was poor and it needed the money Tsunami made as a kunoichi. Mangetsu had a tough time growing up. Mother and Father were never home much. He was mostly on his own. When the couple had their second child, Suigetsu, Mangetsu morely raised the child than either of the parents. Suigetsu had his brother's support most his life so he didn't feel the isolation that Mangetsu had. Not to say that Tsunami was a bad parent. Actually, both children were incredibly deep with their Mother. Tsunami could never be the stay-at home-mom she wanted to but she tried her best to make her children feel loved. Kisame was the backbone of the family. He worked incredibly hard and was never home so he never did have a bond with his children. Tsunami did her best to fill up the hole where Kisame should have been. Adulthood Kisame held great political power and many wanted to get rid of him. They framed him for murder of the Third Mizukage. Tsunami took the children with her back to the Sea Country while Kisame fled west ward. Tsunami made little money pretending to be a farmer, it was barely enough money to even feed little Suigetsu. She spent much of her other time stealing food from the neighbors. One day, Tsunami was finally caught. They found out true her identity. And she was executed. Beheaded in front of a crowd, Mangetsu and Suigetsu were part of that crowd. To the bitter end, Tsunami was still smiling. Category:Female Category:Characters